Ogre (playable)
The Ogres, from the Runestone tribe, is a faction of a new playable Horde race that live in the land of Ogrill Canyon, the northern part of Lordaeron. Background The mighty Ogres from the Runestone tribe were formed after one of the Ogres on a separate tribe on Draenor, named Ro'gash, rebelled against his Gronn master. When Ro'gash prevailed, hundreds of Ogres left and followed Ro'gash "Gronnkiller". He was mighty and strong, and the Ogres thought him of a great leader to restore freedom. But he was also very wise. He knew something was wrong with the Orcs' behavior. When the Orcs wanted to make an alliance with the Ogres, Ro'gash wanted no part on this. He led the Ogres far from any conflict between the Draenei and the Orcs. He was able to find a land where they would remain hidden for sometime. After the opening of the Dark Portal, the Runestone ogres fought their way past the Orcs guarding the portal and went through. They didn't want to get involved in major conflicts between the Alliance and Horde, so they settled north in an area of northern Lordaeron, and what they call Ogrill Canyon. While settling their new homeland, they found a Titan artifact that once they accidentally activated it, hid the entire area from anyone outside. The artifact also gave them knowledge of the world of Azeroth, and put them all in a dream state for years. The canyon looked filled in on the outside, but that was just an illusion. Anyone who tried to enter the land, they would not be able too. The Ogres had many dreams about the future, and their minds were altered. They all finally awoke from their sleep from a single unexplainable nightmare. The nightmare involved with the Old Gods. They were growing impatient and their plans were not working. Something dark was approaching, something that would free the others. The Ogres sought out the nearest people they could find in the land, the Blood Elves. The clan traveled north to Quel'Thalas and asked to speak with the Warchief of the Horde. They had to warn them of the coming darkness. The Ogres at first did not want to join the wars between the Alliance and Horde, but they realized they would have no choice but to pick a side. A few orcs offered a peace between the Ogres if they would assist in their fight against the Alliance. But they wanted to return to Ogrill Canyon, the titan artifact had to be investigated further. When they arrived, they found that the Dwarves from the Explorers League had hired Dark Iron mercenaries to kill the Ogres and take the artifact for themselves. This severed any loyalties to the Alliance, and they join the Horde. Lore reasons for classes Death Knight Any Ogre Death Knights from any clan were absorbed into the Runestone tribe. Hunter When they were hiding in Draenor, the Ogres loved to hunt. They had great relations with the wild beasts on Draenor, and were quite skilled with range weapons. Perfect qualities of been a hunter. Mage While studying the Titan artifact, the Ogres were interested in learning the arcane magic and would soon learn the way of becoming a mage. Rogue The Ogres surprisingly gained an aptitude for sneaking and using stealth combat tactics when fighting with the Horde. These new rogues weren't expected to last for long. They proved everybody wrong. Shaman The Runestone Shamans came from Ogres who had left the Old Horde when the Orcs discarded their Shaman routes for Warlock powers. The Titan artifact of Ogrill Canyon has increased their abilities greatly. Warlock One of the Orcs from the First Shadow Council finally came forward to the Ogres to apologize for his ruthless treatment of their kind, who had rebelled. Ro'gash claimed all knowledge must be cherished. He would except the apology if he would teach his people to learn the Warlock powers, but also never to abuse them. The orc accepted. Warrior An Ogre's brute strength make him/her a valid candidate for the warrior class. Strong, powerful, and heavy built, they are perfect warriors. " style="text-align:right;" Classes Category:Horde races Category:Factions